Aphrodite
'''Aphrodite is the Titan daughter of Zeus and Dione and a Second Generation Titan where she was created as the goddess of love, beauty, pleasure, and procreation a role she has held since her creation. Aphrodite is the Titan wife of Hephestius of whom she was paired with following her father believing her relationship with Ares, and Malekor was causing too many problems. Aprodite did not forge her own race during the golden age of the world, and she takes on the form of a human on most occasions she is seen. Aphrodite is known to be the most beautiful, and sensual person alive on the planet, and this is the cause for much of her affect on the world. Aphrodite was created by the Old Ones during the Second generation and became the daughter of Zeus and Dione, and during her early time her role as the Godess of Love, Beauty, and Procreation led to her becoming romantically involved with Ares, and Malekor. Following the failure of the Titans protective shield she remained a member of the Titans despite her sexual relationship with Malekor, and she fought in the Titan Civil War. Following the war and because of her beauty other gods feared that jealousy would interrupt the peace among them and lead to war, and so Zeus married her to Hephaestus, who was not viewed as a threat. Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. Aglae would in her devotion to her mother Aphrodite seduce Hephrodite on her wishes and this led to Hephestius divorcing Aphrodite and then coming to marry Aglae of whom continued the plot of her mother to continue tricking Hephestius into believing the lies that Aglae loved him. After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. A member of the rebel titans during the Second Titan Civil War she would meet with Ares her lover during the lead up to the rebels arriving in Olympus and she was to prepare several back ways in for the rebels to allow their numbers to get inside the fortress that was Olympus but after she discovered the relationship of Ares with Woglinde during her execution it was Aphrodite that betrayed the rebels blocking their entry and bringing several titans to the loyalist side of things. History A Cure Imprisoned following the Asurian Civil War Kyriss would be taken in by Aphrodite, and Aglae of whom were silently desperate for a means of curing the corruption that now affected so many Titans as Aphrodite wanted her lover Slanaash back, and holding Kyriss they spent centuries attempting to eliminate the corruption from her. Divorce Aglae would in her devotion to her mother Aphrodite seduce Hephrodite on her wishes and this led to Hephestius divorcing Aphrodite and then coming to marry Aglae of whom continued the plot of her mother to continue tricking Hephestius into believing the lies that Aglae loved him. A Discovery After nearly two centuries of attempts Aphrodite would finally succeed in giving back Kyriss some of her previous morality when she used her powers with love to make Kyriss fall in love with a human named Ostgar Atlisdottir and feeling a purpose she was released by Aphrodite and sent back to her father Slanaash. Returning Home Now free Kyriss could only think about Ostgar but revealing these new emotions to Slanaash did not have the same affect on him, and he ignored her instead commanding her to rejoin the ranks of his lieutenants of which she did reluctantly as now she felt something more then just the evil of her corruption. Powers As the Goddess of Love, Aphrodite possessed many Powers, most notably a luring enchantment, that attracted both men and women. She was also an Immortal, and most likely shared the typical powers associated with the gods. Relationships Ares See Also : Ares Malekor See Also : Malekor Family Members Zeus Cover.jpg|Zeus - Father|link=Zeus Hephestius.jpg|Hephestius - First Husband|link=Hephestius Aglae.jpg|Aglae - Daughter|link=Aglae Phobus.jpg|Phobus - Son|link=Phobus Vraklek.jpg|Vraklek - Son|link=Vraklek Woglinde1.jpg|Woglinde - Half Sister|link=Woglinde Category:Noble Titan Category:God Category:Titan Category:Human